dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowmask
"Move! Let me do what should have been done a long time ago." — Crowmask to Flameheart in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Crowmask is a black tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 30 Crowmask is on a hunting patrol with Bluerain, Cobratail, Poppywing, and Maplefur. When Bluerain thanks StarClan that it's almost green-leaf, Crowmask nods agreement not far from her, saying that between Bone Shred's rogues and the snow, it's a miracle they survived. When the bushes rustle in front of them, Bluerain stops, and the others halt behind her. Crowmask sniffs the air and bristles when he picks up the scent of rogue. He crouches and snarls for the cat to show themself. The patrol spreads out and stands, preparing to face the intruder. The she-cat begs them not to hurt her, saying she means them no harm. Crowmask snaps that they'll be the judge of that, his fur bristling as he tells her to show herself. The moment she steps out, Crowmask lunges at her before she can speak, rolling to the ground, pinning her and hissing. Maplefur immediately shoots forward in alarm and asks what he's doing. Crowmask snaps that she's a rogue, and she flinches as he sniffs her, her eyes lit with terror. He confirms that she's one of Bone Shred's too, he'd recognize that scent anywhere he's so sick of it. He raises an unsheathed paw. Maplefur thinks "No!" and shoulders him away from her, and he staggers back, glaring at him sharply and asking what's wrong with him. Maplefur steps in front of Poisoned Sap and bristles as he faces Crowmask, sharply pointing out that she hasn't done anything wrong. He attacked, not her, she meant them no harm. He suggests they find out why she's here and what she wants. Crowmask opens his jaws to argue, but Bluerain agrees and sends Poppywing to fetch Stormstar. As Poppywing leaves, Crowmask growls and sits down, his tail lashing. When Stormstar arrives, Poisoned Sap admits she was one of Bone Shred's rogues, and Crowmask immediately snarls that she told them, and to send her away. Stormstar snaps at him to be quiet, and he reluctantly falls silent. When Poisoned Sap says she'd like to join ShadowClan, Crowmask leaps to his paws and says that's crazy, asking why they'd let a murderer join them. Poisoned Sap whimpers that she's not a murderer, or at least didn't want to be. Stormstar isn't persuaded and nods to Crowmask, telling him to kill her. He starts forward, but Maplefur leaps in the way and faces him, bristling as he says "No!". Crowmask snarls, and Stormstar looks furious as he orders Maplefur to move aside. As Stormstar begins reconsidering, Poppywing comments that she seems innocent enough. Beside her, Crowmask's eyes are narrowed to slits. When Stormstar agrees to let Poisoned Sap join ShadowClan, Crowmask hisses in annoyance, but he ignores him. When the leader says it'll take time for her to earn their trust, Crowmask growls "especially mine" and turns sharply, heading back through the trees. Stormstar and the others follow him. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 Depthwater asks Crowmask to lead the dawn patrol, adding that he can take Cobrapaw with him. He nods and turns to call to his apprentice, but Cobrapaw has already raced over eagerly. When Greenpine tells Rainpaw he can take a break for the rest of the day after training at dawn, Rainpaw notes that he is lucky to have such a great mentor who isn't stern like Crowmask or Buzzardglare. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is standing by the meeting rock, organizing patrols. He asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to leave fresh scent markers on the WindClan border, and tells him to bring Rosebreeze, Ashcloud, and Silverblossom. Crowmask nods and and turns to see Rosebreeze and Ashcloud padding over, noticing Silverblossom by the side of the clearing with Copperpaw. He calls to her and tells her that Copperpaw can come as well. After Silverblossom reminds Depthwater that the apprentices have their assessments today, Crowmask looks at him questioningly, and Depthwater tells him to bring Maplefur and Diamondpaw on the patrol instead. - Chapter 3 After Milkblaze explains how Stormstar died, Depthwater isn't surprised that he sacrificed himself for his clanmates. Crowmask growls that he wouldn't have had to if it weren't for that flea bitten fox. He sinks his claws into the earth and says that they should find it and avenge him. Cougarfoot and many others yowl in agreement. Depthwater snaps at them, saying that they will do something about the fox, but first they are to be peaceful and pay their respects to Stormstar. They owe that to him. Crowmask nods and drops his gaze shamefully. Rainheart awakes to sobbing. He goes into the clearing and feels a pang of sadness when he sees what's happening. Silverblossom is trying to push her way through the thorn runnel while Crowmask, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw block her. Silverblossom sobs as she begs them to let her go find Stormstar's body, as it isn't right, and he shouldn't be buried. Crowmask gently pushes her back with a paw and tells her that the fox would have slaughtered him and she wouldn't want to see him like that. Dewpaw agrees, his eyes filled with heartache as he stares at his distressed mother and adds that they have to remember Stormstar as he was, as it's what he would want. As she gives up and slumps into a sitting position, hanging her head, Dewpaw and Diamondpaw press against her reassuringly. Crowmask watches them solemnly. When Depthstar is about to choose a deputy, Rainheart studies the cats around him and wonders who it will be. He guesses Crowmask or Maplefur. When Depthstar names Cobratail deputy and Cobratail questions it, Crowmask nods agreement, telling Depthstar that he means no disrespect, but Cobratail is very young, and hasn't even had an apprentice. Rosebreeze reminds him that Cobratail trained Poisonedsap when she joined the clan. Crowmask glances at her sharply and asks if that even counts. - Chapter 4 Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells them a story. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices, and Crowmask became mentor to Foxpaw. - Chapter 6 Rainheart is tossing and turning in his nest, too excited about his future kits to sleep. When he decides to go visit Poppywing in the nursery, he accidentally steps on Crowmask's tail. Crowmask's head shoots up, his eyes flaring as he starts saying "Rainheart, I swear to StarClan-" Rainheart cuts him off and hisses that he's going, mildly amused. He continues toward the exit of the den as Crowmask huffs out a sigh and settles back down in his nest, closing his eyes. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Crowmask is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Tinypaw. Crowmask is listed under Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 4 Cobratail tells the cats in the clearing that Crowmask's patrol found ThunderClan scent on their side of the thunderpath and wants to take a patrol out to see for himself. - Chapter 6 As Bloodkit nervously heads through the crowd during his apprentice ceremony, Crowmask twitches his ear and says Bloodkit's name. - Chapter 15 It's noted that half a moon ago, Brownstripe and Rosebreeze's kits were apprenticed, and Tinypaw was apprenticed to Crowmask. As Bloodfur wonders what it's like to have an apprentice, he looks across the clearing and sees Crowmask demonstrating a battle move for his apprentice, Tinypaw. When Cobratail's patrol returns with Rosebreeze's body, Tinypaw says "No!" and abandons her training with Crowmask, her eyes round with alarm as she races across the clearing to her mother. - Chapter 17 Cobratail is standing by the meeting rock with Crowmask, Tinypaw, and Cougarfoot. He asks Bloodfur and Cardinalpaw to join Crowmask's patrol. They join them, and while the apprentices talk, Crowmask and Cougarfoot exchange a look. Bloodfur thinks they don't want him on the patrol. Crowmask says "Let's go" and flicks his tail as he leads them out of camp. The patrol is noted to have been hunting all afternoon. When Cardinalpaw catches a plump frog, Crowmask looks impressed. When Tinypaw lets out a horrified shriek up ahead, Crowmask says her name and immediately runs for the marsh, and Bloodfur and Cougarfoot pelt after him. They find the bodies of Brownstripe and Diamondrain. Bloodfur crouches and rasps Diamondrain's name. Crowmask repeats her name in question and shoots over, shouldering Bloodfur aside and staring down at her numbly. He says "No...". When preparing to take the bodies to camp, Crowmask slowly pulls Diamondrain's body up, but has difficulty getting her onto his shoulders. Bloodfur starts forward to help, but Crowmask gives him a warning growl, and Bloodfur steps back respectfully. Crowmask and Cougarfoot lead the way, carrying the bodies. When they reach the camp, Crowmask and Cougarfoot carry the bodies to the center of the clearing. When Mistybreeze and Coldpebble race to Diamondrain's side, Crowmask steps back to allow them to grieve. After Poisonedsap accuses Bloodfur of the murderers, he freezes as Crowmask pushes his way through the crowd and snarls at Bloodfur, screeching how dare he, and Bloodfur shrinks back in terror. Crowmask crouches to lunge at him, and Bloodfur thinks he's going to kill him. Crowmask is about to attack Bloodfur when Flameheart leaps in the way and snarls at Crowmask, asking what's wrong with him. Crowmask spits at him to get out of his way, as Bloodfur is a murderer. Flameheart hisses that he isn't, and that Crowmask won't lay a claw on him. After more commotion, Crowmask snarls at Flameheart to move and let him to what should have been done a long time ago. Flameheart shoulders Crowmask aside and bares his teeth, claiming his son is innocent. When Depthstar orders the clan to stop, Crowmask lashes his tail and says that everything Poisonedsap said makes perfect sense to him. Depthstar tells the clan that Bloodfur is innocent until proven guilty, and no cat is to harm him. Crowmask and the others slowly back off. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur notes that he didn't want to return to camp last night, one reason being for all he knew, Crowmask would have tried to kill him in his sleep. As Revengeheart and Bloodfur walk through the forest, he imagines sinking his claws into every cat who ever wronged him, one of them being Crowmask. When Bloodfur and the others return to camp, Crowmask suddenly steps in Bloodfur's path, glaring at him. He growls at him to leave, and says he's not welcome here. Bloodfur narrows his eyes and growls "Excuse me?". Cliffshade joins Crowmask and agrees with him. Cobratail calls Crowmask and Cliffshade and shoots in front of Bloodfur, glaring at them. He growls at them to back off, and they have no proof Bloodfur killed any cat. The two warriors look reluctant to agree, and Crowmask growls "That cat was born in blood". Cobratail lashes his tail and says he could care less how he was born. Until they find any evidence, Bloodfur is innocent and a warrior of ShadowClan. He asks if they understand. Crowmask and Cliffshade grumble and turn away. Blackstorm grunts and calls them fox hearts. As Bloodfur leaves with the others, he wonders if Cobratail expects him to thank him, thinking he could have handled those flea brains (Crowmask and Cliffshade), and is angry Cobratail would defend him like a kit. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Crowmask is present and bristles when Dewstorm reveals his secret romance with Starfaith, saying it's against the warrior code. - Chapter 24 Mistybreeze tells Bloodfur that Crowmask never paid much attention to she and Coldpebble, considering him lucky to have had Flameheart and Bloomfire as parents. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Crowmask is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "He wouldn't have had to if it weren't for that flea-bitten fox. We should find it and avenge him!" -Crowmask about Stormstar's sacrifice in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "She's a rogue! And one of Bone Shred's, too. I'd recognize that scent anywhere, I'm so sick of it." -Crowmask while attacking Poisoned Sap in "Beyond the River", chapter 30 - "Get out of my way, Flameheart! That cat is a murderer!" -Crowmask as he tries to attack Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Move! Let me do what should have been done a long time ago!" -Crowmask to Flameheart as he tries to attack Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Everything Poisonedsap said makes perfect sense to me!" -Crowmask in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "Leave. You're not welcome here." -Crowmask to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 - "That cat was born in blood." -Crowmask to Cobratail about Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 18 Character Development and Origins Crowmask was created as the son of Darkstorm and Dappledawn, the brother of Firetail and Monarchstar, mate of Diamondrain, and father of Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. He was originally described as a dark gray, almost black tom with jet black Siamese markings. He had dark green eyes. crowmasksheet.JPG Gallery Crowmask.JPG|Crowmask design Tumblr_op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg|Crowmask accusing Bloodfur of murder button13.png|Crowmask sticker / button design Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters